Surprise: The Beach
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Bear and Grossie get a sunburn at the beach, but Ponch and Jeb don't. Second story in the Surprise series for AnErrorHasOccurredLoadingLife


**Surprise: The Beach**

It was a nice sunny day in California, Bear and Grossie were planning on a trip out to the beach today.

Ponch and Jeb were in the basement they were playing video games. Grossie ran down the carpeted stairs and turned the corner. "Hey, guys me and Bear are headed for the beach," he started.

"You got girls going with you?" Ponch asked his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"No?"

"Alright, then me and Jeb are staying here," Ponch said speaking for his friend.

Jeb just laughed slightly at that.

"You sure? It's supposed to be really nice out today. You might be able to pick up a girl at the beach, who knows," Grossie suggested trying to convince Ponch and Jeb to tag along.

"Well…I don't know," Ponch started.

"It sure beats getting my butt kicked in Halo," Jeb said setting his controller down.

Ponch laughed and made a face at him. "Oh, I see how you are."

Jeb laughed. "Let's get ready to go," he said.

Ponch hopped up and went upstairs to his room to get ready. He passed by Bear in the living room on the way through.

"You coming with us?" Bear asked.

"Yep, and Jeb too," Ponch replied.

Bear smiled. "Alright! Don't forget sunscreen," he said.

"I won't…but I don't really burn, I just get more of a tan," Ponch replied with a small laugh.

Bear frowned.

oOoOo

Ponch was laying on his stomach on top of a blue striped beach towel, Jeb laid a few inches away from him also on his stomach on a yellow beach towel.

Bear and Grossie were not too far away also laying on beach towels.

Ponch rolled over and sighed. "I think I'm ready to go hang out by the water."

Jeb rolled over and sat up. "I'm agreeing with that," he said. He glanced over at Grossie and Bear. "Let's hope they don't get fried in that sun today," he commented.

Ponch laughed. "They'd be like tomatoes, or lobsters," he said.

Jeb laughed and shook his head. He and Ponch went down to the water and go in. It was nice and cool, and the waves were crashing against them, one knocked Ponch over.

Jeb laughed when Ponch got up. "You gotta be stronger to resist the waves, Ponch," he said. Just as that came out though a wave knocked Jeb on his butt.

Ponch laughed looking at him. "Oh yeah?"

Jeb laughed and splashed some water at Ponch. "Oh shut up!" he said.

Ponch laughed at that.

oOoOo

Hours later, Ponch and Jeb got out of the water and headed towards Bear and Grossie. Jeb gasped when he saw them.

"Oh my gosh! We should've woke them up," Jeb said.

"Only one thing we can do," Ponch said.

"What?"

"Roll them over and let the sun get the other side," he said loud enough that the two could hear. Jeb knew Ponch was joking but went along with it.

"I agree, Ponch I'll help you," he said going for Grossie.

Instantly both men bolted up. "What are you trying to do!?" Bear exclaimed.

"Nothing," Ponch said acting innocent. He laughed slightly.

Bear looked at Jeb and Ponch, then he looked at himself. "Oh wow…I got…Sunburn bad," he said.

"I see you even rolled over without us helping you," Ponch commented.

"Well of course he did, Ponch. They wanted to make sure they were all red for their tomato costumes," Jeb joked.

Ponch and Jeb laughed slightly. Bear and Grossie just glared.

"Let's go home," Grossie said getting up.

Bear got up to follow him.

"This just isn't fair, we get sunburn and you get more of a tan," Bear said looking at Ponch.

"Sorry, I can't help it," he admitted.

"Oh crap!" Grossie exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Ponch and Jeb asked in unison.

"We have to go home with you guys," Bear said realizing what Grossie realized. They just wanted to get away from each other.

Ponch shrugged. "No problem with that. We can just hide in our rooms, never have to actually see each other."

Jeb laughed. "Or I can get my butt kicked in Halo again," he suggested.

"YUSSSSS let's go home!" Ponch replied he and Jeb rushed to the car.

Bear and Grossie walked slowly behind left in the dust. "How come they get to have all the fun?"

"I don't know, maybe we need to let go and act like them for a day?" Bear suggested.

Grossie smiled slyly "They'll never know what to do about it. They'll think we went crazy!"

"And maybe they might figure out how we feel and change how they act?" Bear suggested.

"It's worth a shot, let's do it!"

 _A/N: Do you think they'll actually go through with it and pull it off? Stay tuned and find out in the next story!_


End file.
